Mammoth (Skyrim)
'Mammoths '''are massive elephantine creatures, and one of the largest animals in Skyrim. Many mammoth skeletons can be found dotted across Skyrim's landscape, presumably having been killed by Giants for food, or killed by Dragons. There is even Mammoth version of the legendary elephant's graveyard. There are many Giant Camps across Skyrim populated by Giants and Mammoths. Mammoths are encountered in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim''. Biology and behavior Mammoths are very large beasts, 14 to 16 feet high at the shoulder with shaggy coats of fur and four long tusks. Mammoths are larger than related elephants of southern Tamriel. They are generally found in small groups that are tended by Giants. They live in the giants' camps, and are presumably the Giants' main source of food as both meat and a source of cheese. General stats Loot *Mammoth Snout *Mammoth Tusk *Random treasure Strengths *When the Mammoths are attacked in a camp, their herding Giant rightfully gets angry and defends the Mammoth. *They are deadly to low-level players when close, as they can deal lots of damage with one hit. *They have lots of health and are heavily resistant to frost damage. Weaknesses *Mammoths are quick in a straight line but cannot corner quickly. This can be used as a defense strategy against Mammoths by circling an obstacle to avoid the Mammoth's attacks. *Mammoths will not enter water or cross a stream in pursuit of a player. Any player wishing to take advantage of this may lure a Mammoth away from the herd with an arrow from an out of view location and run into a nearby lake or river. The Mammoth will look on from the shore, allowing the player to kill it without retaliation. Giants will also avoid water, offering the Mammoth no protection. *One can also jump on a rock that it cannot climb and use ranged attacks. After a while the Mammoth will walk away. Get off the rock and the Mammoth will charge again. *You can use Mammoths to kill Giants with the Animal Allegiance shout. Souls *Mammoth souls are one of the best sources of Grand Souls in Skyrim . Most Grand Souls can only be obtained by killing the toughest boss-level monsters, such as a Dragon Priest or a Draugr Death Overlord. Quests *Ysolda in Whiterun asks for a mammoth tusk as a side task . Bugs *Mammoths spawn randomly in midair near the player when the player is in the tundra of Whiterun Hold *Mammoths sometimes float and levitate for a short while, then fall back to the ground. **A Mammoth can sometimes die from this fall. *Mammoths can walk on Odahviing's wing when he is on the ground but will fall off and die when Odahviing starts to fly. * Very rarely, a Mammoth, if chasing the player, is able to get itself inside Whiteruns's Western Watchtower. Trivia *Mammoths are derived from the real-world "Wooly Mammoth," an extinct elephant relative. Gallery Frozenmammoth.png|A Mammoth frozen in ice and loaded with dwarven arrows, located southeast of the Tower Stone. de:Mammut ru:Мамонт